


Hiding

by StuffWriter



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffWriter/pseuds/StuffWriter
Summary: Un sentimiento se intenta esconder a toda costa. Por miedo, por pena o vergüenza, se queda encerrado en una caja bajo llave, hasta que finalmente se permite florecer poniendo a prueba la contidianidad de una familia.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 8





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> No soy una escritora profesional y no recibo nada a cambio por hacerlo. Es sólo diversión y muy probablemente tenga errores de cualquier tipo, aún así espero que sea de tu agrado UwU.
> 
> TMNT No me pertenece.

La cálida luz de las veladoras iluminaban sólo una parte del cuarto en el que se encontraba, las cuáles desprendían un olor amable a lavanda que elevaba su concentración. Pensamientos llegaban constantemente a su cabeza, recuerdos, ideas, sonidos, colores, pero así como aparecían se esfumaban, cada vez su prologanción era menor y se iban con velocidad hasta que sólo quedaba el vacío.

No existía el tiempo ni el espacio, sólo era su espíritu en armonía con su cuerpo, formándose como una sola entidad. Lo único que sabía eran emociones, sensaciones que lo guiaban a un punto de completa satisfacción con su ser.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada con suavidad retumbó en sus oídos. Cualquier sensación de serenidad se había esfumado en menos de unos segundos. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

**ㅡ...¿Sensei?ㅡ** La voz inconfundible de Raphael despabiló rápidamente cualquier sentimiento remplazándolo con un poco de curiosidad. Su hijo temperamental raramente lo buscaba para charlar y era aún más inusual cuando preguntaba por una charla en privado.

**ㅡAdelante, Raphaelㅡ** El nombrado pareció vacilar un poco, Splinter se dio cuenta de ello al escuchar la puerta cerrarse después de un tiempo considerable.

Se levantó y dio la vuelta para ver a la joven tortuga a los ojos, procurando mostrar un aura no intimidante para evitar alguna retracción de su hijo. Éste se veía obviamente inquieto, su mirada estaba fija en un punto del dojo y no dejaba de jugar con sus manos entrelazadas.

Al notar que el silencio se prolongaba demás, decidió impulsar la conversación.

**ㅡ¿Sucedió algo malo, hijo mío?ㅡ** Antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Raphael lo sorprendió con otra.

**ㅡ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?ㅡ** Escupió sin cuidado, algo común de él, pero el contexto del escenario en el que estaban, sumando su recurrente comportamiento, le decían que su hijo Rapael había tenido un duro debate consigo mismo entre hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos o mantenerse en silencio.

Se sentía orgulloso de haber inculcado exitosamente la honestidad y la confianza en sus hijos y más aún, saber que ellos confiaban en él.

**ㅡHijoㅡ** De nuevo se vio interrumpido por la voz alterada del más joven.

**ㅡSo...sólo responda mi pregunta, Senseiㅡ** Enfatizó con sus manos mientras su mirada seguía clavada en la habitación, pasando de un punto a otro constantemente sin haber visto a su mayor en todo este tiempo.

De por sí se sentía avergonzado de preguntar algo tan íntimo, que su padre adoptara una actitud compasiva le hacía sentir esta situación aún más embarazosa. Pero estaba desesperado.

Splinter se tomó un momento para buscar las palabras que su hijo le pedía y luego pensó en si mismo. Recordó lejanamente cuando era un muchacho ingenuo lleno de sueños y una idea precisa de lo que sería su futuro. Le hizo recordar a Thang Shen, su amada, la mujer que lo convirtió en el hombre más feliz de Japón, gracias a ella conoció la belleza de ser un hombre, un ser humano, quién por ella se olvidó de sus ideales al haber peliado por esa dama, por amor.

Entonces un sabor amargo se hizo presente el cuál sacudió sus recuerdos enviándolo al ahora. Su hijo le había preguntado sobre el amor y tenía que darle una respuesta.

**ㅡRaphael, cuando alguien está enamorado, no le importa nadaㅡ** Caminó con tranquilidad hacia una repisa que sostenía fotografías que había logrado recuperar de su vida. Ésta vez el nombrado, un poco sorprendido por el repentino brusco hablar que había cortado el silencio ーen donde él se había castigado mentalmente por haber decidido venir ahíー alzó su mirada siguiendo atentamente los movimientos de su maestro **ㅡ Ese alguien es capaz de arrojar todo por la borda por aquella personaㅡ** Miró con seriedad hacia su hijo **ㅡ incluso a sí mismo.**

Hubo un silencio donde dejó que sus palabras fueran captadas por completo.

**ㅡ...Pero no todo es malo, hijo míoㅡ** Se dio cuenta que había alzado su voz **ㅡ** **el amor es sobre todo...ㅡ** miró hacia la fotografía de su amada **ㅡ encontrar lo que sabes que jamás podrás ser, ver en esa persona aquello que nunca viste antes, el equilibrio entre lo perfecto y lo imperfecto que lo hace un ser único e irrepetible.**

Miró con melancolía el rostro sonriente de su esposa, esperando que ella haya escuchado sus palabras, que entiendera que aún después de todo, la sigue amando como la primera vez.

Entonces de nuevo despertó en el presente. Miró a su hijo que se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo con un rostro inexpresivo. Ya no había indicios de nerviosismo o cualquier otra sensación, parecía que Raphael estaba reflexionando profundamente sus palabras.

Entonces Splinter vio cuán serio era ésto para su hijo.

**ㅡRaphaelㅡ** La tortuga finalmente conectó su mirada con su padre y Splinter lo vió. Vió reflejado ese sentimiento doloroso en sus ojos verdes.

Él estaba enamorado, pero sufría.

Su inquietud ahora era real. Sus hijos eran extraordinarios en todos los sentidos, lo cual era beneficioso para Nueva York y para el mundo...pero no podría decir lo mismo para el bienestar de ellos.

**ㅡ Hijo...¿estás enamorado?ㅡ** La tortuga reaccionó sobresaltándose. Sus ojos miraron fíjamente los suyos como no pudiendo creer que se le hiciera esa pregunta.

**ㅡNo...Yoㅡ** Bajó la vista sintiendo su ritmo cardiaco acelerase, derrepente ya no podía soportar el estar ahí, se cuestionaba de dónde había si quiera sacado el valor en mostrarse frente a su padre para hacer una pregunta así.

**ㅡRaphaelㅡ** El nombrado se dio la vuelta tratando aunque sea un poco disimular su repentina inquietud.

**ㅡOlvídeloㅡ** Dijo con voz sorprendentemente calmada, como si no estuviera a punto de explotar de vergüenza. Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta la puerta deslizable y sin mirar atrás salió cerrándola con brusquedad.

Dejó que se fuera. Sabía lo inestable que Raphael podía llegar a ser cuando se sentía bajo presión. Aún así, se dio un golpe mental por haber preguntado algo tan evidente, probablemente le hizo creer a su hijo que no había comprendido su problema, por lo tanto, huyó de él.

Se le escapó un suspiro. Al menos esperaba poder hablar nuevamente con su hijo, no iba a obligarlo a enfrentarse a él.

Meditar ya no será tan fácil de ahora en adelante.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. Los adolescentes se encontraban en cama profundamente dormidos, pero en la habitación de uno de ellos escapaba por el borde de la puerta una luz muy tenue, la cuál, era acompañada por el suave sonido de un teclado de computador. Este no dejaba de escucharse desordenadamente, pues en realidad, no había ningún sentido en el tecleo.

Donatello mantenía su vista hacia el vacío oscuro de su cuarto y moviendo sus dedos sobre las teclas aleatoriamente era que se concentraba en el sonido. Pensaba en la lluvia, era similar al sonido que las gotas emitían al golpear alguna superficie sólida tal como el pavimento, las hojas de los árboles, un auto, el techo de una casa, una ventana de cristal junto con el estruendo de la tormenta anunciándose imponente.

La tormenta era tan intensa que la luz se había cortado dando paso a un gris profundo que se tragaba la cuidad de manera estremecedora. Hacía frío, pero no importaba, no había miedo porque no había nada que temer. No estaba sólo y nunca lo estaría.

Logró comprender dentro de ese desastre, a pesar del silvido ensordecedor, le bastó una sola mirada. La luz de la tormenta iluminaba esos ojos que le decían mucho con muy poco. Y eso era más que suficiente.

De nuevo se encontraba con la oscuridad. La tormenta había desaparecido para ser reemplazada con su desordenada habitación.

Se sintió desconcertado por haberse ido tan lejos que había perdido la noción. Bajó su mirada al computador y notó el mensaje de advertencia que le había sacado de su trance al mandar la notificación: _"Batería baja"_ era lo que decía, entonces casi exhala de sorpresa cuando ve el número 3:30 junto con "a.m", noticia que le agregaba otra noche de desvelo a su ya larguísima colección.

Sintiéndose todavía fuera de la realidad, conectó su portátil y se tiró a la cama golpeándose de paso en la tibia con la base de ésta. Siseó de dolor rodeando con su mano la zona afectada mientras esperaba que la sensación fuera desapareciendo, cuando se fue, pensó en aquel sueño que había experimentado conscientemente.

No era la primera vez que se iba de la realidad y había regresado cuatro horas después. Donatello era un soñador a pesar de formar parte del lado lógico y analítico. Sin su imaginación de que sirve tener cualidades científicas si no tienes la capacidad de crear, ver lo que no estás viendo y apostar por ello.

Pero claro que ese tipo de sueños normalmente los tenía en su lugar feliz: su laboratorio. Por que podía pasarse horas ahí dentro y si sus hermanos no le hicieran el favor de recordarle que era un ser vivo y tenía necesidades básicas, probablemente sufriría de graves anomalías a sus recién quince años, tales como anemia, hipertensión, enfermedades cardiovasculares, cáncer, diabetes...

Fue así cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pesando demasiado de nuevo.

**ㅡBuff...ㅡ** Se sintió cansado. Sólo le quedaba una hora y treinta minutos antes de ser despertado para forzar su cuerpo a un entrenamiento exhaustivo y ese hecho de por sí arruinó cualquier esperanza de descanso.

Cuando Donatello finalmente logró desconectarse de la realidad, su mente seguía vagando por aquella aterradora tormenta.

• ────── ✾ ────── •


End file.
